Forgotten Love
by Stories of Daydreams
Summary: One accident and Edward's world comes crashing down. Bella forgot the last six years, including him.


**A/N: I hope I got the facts right, otherwise I'm terribly sorry.**

She couldn't remember me. That were the only words running through my head. One accident and she'd most likely forgotten the last six years. The doctors couldn't even tell me when or if she'd ever remember something. Right now, she was sleeping. I knew what would come after that but I couldn't do anything about it. That was the hardest part, the knowledge that there wasn't any way to fix it. The doctors came in and out every few hours to check on her. Whenever they talked to me, they had such a pitiful look in their eyes that I couldn't stand them for long. They knew me but that only made it harder.

Sometime later, her heart rate increased, she was waking up. When her eyes fell on me, she looked at me like I was a stranger. Nothing I hadn't suspected due to how the EMTs had found her however something inside me broke.

"It's okay. You're in hospital because you had a car accident. Do you know who I am?" "No." "My name's Edward. I'm... a friend of yours." She looked doubtful, probably because I couldn't say the words which broke all claims I had on her. "I can't remember you." "I know, you lost your memories."

I could only state the facts otherwise I'd break down right in front of her.

After that we both stayed silent. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she focused on staring at the wall. I knew she couldn't make sense of anything right now and I couldn't even help her.

As a doctor I knew how important it was to not tell amnesia patients more than absolutely necessary. If someone couldn't remember their spouse, the person was introduced as a friend as to not cause more emotional turmoil than was necessary. I'd never thought that I'd get thrown into the same situation.

The next few days, the doctors did some tests on her to determine how much she'd forgotten. Then she could go home. That was a little bit tricky since she didn't know we were married. Her parents knew how much we loved each other before the accident and how much I even loved her now, so they made some feeble excuse as to why Bella couldn't stay with them during her recovery. She never questioned anyone about it but I knew she found it peculiar that her parents left her with a complete stranger-at least in her eyes it looked like it. Our first few weeks were awkward accordingly.

When weeks turned to months and there was still nothing, she got more and more frustrated with herself and I needed to tell her time and time again that it took time. One day, I found her in our room which was now hers, tears staining her cheeks.

"What's wrong?", I asked her in the most soothing voice I could muster. "I can't remember anything. It's driving me crazy. Especially since I feel like there's more to our relationship than friendship", she sounded more frustrated than ever. I couldn't look at her because I knew she was right. "Tell me", she whispered. "I can't, you need to regain your memories on your own." "Please, I need to know." How could I avoid her wishes? It wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do. "The doctors want you to remember in your owm time. Telling you anything about the last six years could possibly hinder your recovery."

I couldn't look her in the eyes or my heart would've broken.

She ignored me after that which was understandable. In general, we couldn't be near each other, however at the same time we were pulled together like two opposing ends of magnets.

I knew that she talked to her parents about it. We'd started calling them every evening. She'd phone them and talk to them for about an hour. Then she'd give me the phone so I could talk to them. At first, she was confused about this but over time she started to get used to it.

We could go through this for about two weeks, then I broke the silence.

We were both sitting in the living room at the time.

"We've been married since four years." She was silent for a long time or so it felt.

"I had flashbacks the last few days. It's getting more and more every day. I know I was happy with you. I am happy with you. But it still feels like I lost a part of me through this accident." "You'll get it back over time, I hope. These last four months were torture and I couldn't do anything about it. Right now, the only thing I know is that I love you. Everything elese will fall into place over time." "You know I love you." She laughed. Then she embraced me. Suddenly, I could feel something wet on my shirt. She was crying. "Everything's alright now. We've got each other, nothing else matters", I whispered into her hair.

We didn't say anything after that, it was enough to be near each other.


End file.
